


Hope - Blood Drawn

by DerpyPandaQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Finger Sucking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyPandaQueen/pseuds/DerpyPandaQueen
Summary: This is a very dirty dream taking place in the middle of an otherwise fairly normal original fiction I'm planning on posting on AO3 when I get some more written down. The basic premise is that Parvati is an 18 year old girl with Sofia Monette as her math teacher. Parvati falls in love, and this dream takes place some time after they've actually gotten together. I should start publishing chapters from the main series pretty soon. It's really a labor of love, so I hope people enjoy it, as well as this!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Hope - Blood Drawn

You settle down next to Sofia like you have so many times before, as close as possible to her warmth. You drift to sleep easily and begin to dream.

* * *

Parvati walks into Ms. Monette's classroom. She wears the school uniform, a 6 inch long (from the band) red skirt, and a white button-up with the first 6 buttons undone, no bra. The room is dark, a skylight casting moonish light onto Ms. Monette's form. Ms. Monette wears a black skirt with a slit up one side and a black jacket and blouse popped open to show as much cleavage as possible. She looks positively pallid though, her normally brown skin notably grayer. She looks a little shaky; Parvati thinks she's never seen her teacher like this before. Parvati stops in front of Ms. Monette's desk and her teacher rakes her gaze across her body, almost hungrily. That can't be right...

Her gaze shoots up to meet Parvati's and she begins talking about what Parvati, as her assistant, needs to get done to prepare for the midterm. After some time she begins to repeat herself absentmindedly. Parvati interrupts her, "Ms. Monette are you alright? You don't look so good, and um. You're repeating yourself?"

Ms. Monette pauses, saying "I... I have been feeling unwell. But it's fine. It's nothing to concern yourself with." She's curt. There's none of the warmth she usually shows.

"I'm... worried Ms... if there's anything I could do to help..."

Sofia briefly bares her teeth, revealing four fangs Parvati had never seen before. Parvati's eyes widen. Sofia insists, "No! There's... there's nothing you could do to help me!"

Swallowing, Parvati whispers, "Ms. Monette... I promise I want to help you. So let me."

"I... I can't. I can't hurt you." She looks down and fidgets with her fingers.

"You're right. You can't." Parvati grabs her hands and holds them to her chest. "Trust me. Let me help you."

Ms. Monette looks up, her pupils dilating slightly. "I... if you really think it best."

She begins picking up papers from her desk, looking for somewhere to put them. She finds no suitable spot and drops them all on the floor. "Lay on the desk. Please." Parvati does so, smoothing out her skirt so it doesn't bunch up underneath her, lowering the back of her head to the hard wood, dangling her legs off the end. Ms. Monette looks down at Parvati, licking her fangs. Parvati pauses, then smiles up at her, asking, "Well? What are you waiting for?" The vampire descends upon the young woman's throat in a flash, more delicate as soon as her fangs meet flesh. Ms. Monette finds her way to the blood vessels on the right side of Parvati's neck and slowly slides her sharp fangs into those blood-rich channels.

Parvati grunts in pain and Ms. Monette freezes. "N-no no, it's fine! It was just like a pinch, I-I'm fine." Then Ms. Monette begins to suck, drawing warm blood out of Parvati's neck and into her mouth. Parvati moans, richly and loudly, in one deeply surprising moment. Ms. Monette freezes again and swallows before pulling her fangs out of Parvati's flesh, leaving four small, oozing holes arranged like corners of a rectangle.

"My dear, I-I'm so sorry. This happens with p- ah, donors sometimes, we-"

Parvati clutches her teacher's arm, stammering, "Ms. Monette, please... please keep going. I-I... clearly I enjoyed it." Parvati blushes. "...I want you to continue."

"I... I see. Then please, call me Sofia."

Parvati nods eagerly. A new look enters Sofia's eyes which Parvati can't quite decipher.

"Well, aren't you a good girl..." Sofia purrs. Parvati blushes deeper and squirms slightly, heat building in her core. "Get that shirt off, _chérie_." As Parvati begins to happily follow this order, Sofia begins pulling Parvati's skirt off.

After Parvati undoes the few remaining buttons on her top, she's stopped, Sofia grabbing her arm and lowering her to the desk. Parvati lies on the desk, panting slightly, hair in disarray around her, sprawled out, her shirt almost completely open, not quite exposing her nipples to open air. Sofia mutters "Yes... I want you exactly like that."

Parvati's eyes flutter as she says, "Please... I'm yours." Sofia swallows hard at that, sweet iron on her tongue. Sofia's hands settle in Parvati's hair as she presses her lips against her student's. Parvati responds eagerly, hand sliding through Sofia's finger curls, tongue darting out to meet Sofia's lips. Sofia responds in kind, sliding her blood-coated tongue past Parvati's lips. Parvati shivers at the taste, twisting her legs together in an effort to provide some relief to the heat building inside her.

Sofia opens one side of Parvati's shirt, breaking away from their kiss to gaze, awestruck, at Parvati's body. Parvati doesn't blush any deeper only because she can't. She asks, "Wha... what are you staring at, hmm?"

Sofia smiles, speaking in that wonderful purr, "You're beautiful, _petite souris_." Nope, now Parvati is blushing deeper. Sofia ghosts her hands up Parvati's body, cupping her breasts, running her thumbs over those pretty brown nipples. Parvati moans slightly at the contact, arching her back, eyes closed in pleasure. "Do you want more?," Sofia teases. Parvati's eyes shoot open, nearly shouting, "Yes! Um, yes, yes please, Sofia." Sofia smirks and bends down, licking and sucking on Parvati's nipple, fangs nipping at her breast. Parvati gasps and whimpers, feeling herself begin to grow wetter.

“Please, please, please Sofia...” Parvati begs, the words not coming easily.

"Please what?," Sofia murmurs around Parvati's nipple.

"Please... please touch me... I need it," Parvati whines.

"You need it? Hmm. I suppose I can indulge you. I must say, I want it as well, _souris_." Sofia pulls the girls panties to her knees, hmm-ing at the sight of Parvati's pussy, sticky with clear juices. "You're dripping, dear." Parvati looks to the side, embarrassed. "Good girl," Sofia purrs. Parvati's gaze slides to meet Sofia's, wild-eyed at the praise. Sofia places a finger at the bottom of Parvati's slit, sliding her finger upwards, through her wet labia, brushing the girl's clit as Parvati moans, more sharply at the final flick across her clit. "But that won't be enough, will it...?" Parvati shakes her head and Sofia chuckles, easily slipping her middle finger into Parvati's twitching pussy. As Parvati cries out and her walls clench around the finger, Sofia slides her ring finger in as well, almost as easily.

Not giving Parvati any time to adjust, Sofia begins pressing her fingers into her student's walls, searching for a particular spot. She also removes Parvati's panties entirely now, spreading the girl's legs wide, making a wet sound as they separate more. Parvati moans unabashedly, loudly as Sofia fucks her, until her teacher finally finds what she was looking for, pressing on Parvati's G-spot, rubbing increasingly forcefully. Parvati goes perfectly quiet, shaking as she grabs for Sofia's other hand to hold. Almost there, so close. So close.

Sofia stops, her fingers still wrapped in Parvati's warmth, causing Parvati to whimper and start to say something. Sofia interrupts her, "Shhh. I want this done right, cherie." She leans down and kisses Parvati, surprisingly soft. After breaking away, Sofia licks the small amount of oozing blood off Parvati's neck, then makes her way back to Parvati's pussy, replacing her middle and ring fingers with her index and middle fingers, slowly pumping them to keep Parvati's fire stoked. She kisses the girl's thighs and the small patch of pubic hair above her clit. She drags her tongue down, past Parvati's clit, through her labia, lapping at her juices as they're worked out by the fingering. Parvati shudders, groaning low and rich.

"S- Sofia... oh god I-'' Her breath hitches. "I'm soooo close, you're so good, please..." Sofia waits several more seconds, licking and sucking, then starts kissing and licking the girl's thigh, resuming her pressure on Parvati's G-spot, this time that stimulation causing Parvati to cry out, covering her face, shaking once more. Just before Parvati comes, Sofia bites into her inner thigh, sucking hard. Parvati shoots forward, propped up by her arms, screaming in pleasure, shaking through her orgasm, "Oh godDD _DD_! Fuck, fuck... oh my god SOFIA!", among many other utterations over the next minute.

You come at the same time, moaning lightly and shuddering in your sleep.

When she’s done, tears in her eyes, Parvati lies back down, warmth pulsing through her body, her veins, sliding slickly down Sofia's throat. Sofia continues to drink, eyes closed in satisfaction, rendering Parvati increasingly lightheaded. Spent, Parvati takes heavy, shuddering breaths before speaking, "Ohhhhh... Sofia, come here..." Sofia extricates her fingers from that tight grip, loosening her jaw to allow her fangs to leave that warm, wet flesh. She sucks on two of her own fingers, tongue moving between them eagerly. Then she offers the third finger to Parvati, pressing it against her mouth until she opens it. Parvati sucks on it dutifully, if tiredly. Sofia kisses Parvati, insistently pushing her tongue into the girl's mouth. Parvati tastes that delicious mix of her own fluids and moans against Sofia's mouth. Parvati's eyes shoot open and she lightly pushes Sofia away from her face, saying "I really, really want to make you feel that good, Sof..." Sofia interrupts her, leaning down to Parvati's ear and whispering:

"That’ll be $5.99, please drive up to the next window.”

You shoot awake, panting, your inner thighs soaked. You slept naked, like always, which means you're gonna have to clean the sheets in the morning. Sofia stirs awake, groggily muttering, "Parvati? _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pa_ s?"

You whisper, "Sorry, I just... uh, had a weird dream. I'll tell you about it in the morning. Go back to sleep, _mon cœur_." She eagerly closes her eyes again as you rest a hand on hers, smiling softly at first, then wickedly as you remember the dream. You get up to dry yourself off and swear as you realize you're still leaking a bit. You wait a few seconds, ready to clean up again until you're satisfied. When you’re done, you climb back into bed, wrapping your arms around Sofia, spooning her. She shifts, holding your hand in hers. You smile, your heart aching with how full of her love it is, and drift off to sleep once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I hope you enjoyed this, it's the first thing I've ever published online. Actuallllly there was another thing but IDK if I want to spread that around lol. It's really nasty :3. Anyways, let me know if I did anything stupid with the dialogue, dialogue tags or separating them into different paragraphs, because I didn't really know how to do that stuff before writing this and I was concerned! Um, I guess also let me know if I did anything else stupid as well. I wanted to take this opportunity to invite any like-minded ladies and enbies to my WLW Monsterfucking discord! The invite is here: https://discord.gg/nxjJdxC Make sure you read the rules, including introducing yourself and picking a pronoun role, and have fun!


End file.
